The Right Thing
by Crazy Chick
Summary: My first mario story im so proud! ^_^ Anyway Bowser meets a magic star who will give him 3 wishes...with a price. He has to be good 4 a week and turns into a saint! But is a little unnoticed goomba trying to take over the world? who knows...=O
1. Bowser devises a lame plot

The Right Thing  
  
By Crazy Chick  
  
CC: Please review...i dont know, this is my first Mario story I'm sooooooo proud! Newayz my ending or *cough*cliffhanger*cough* or at least an excuse 4 one is hilarious! The actual funny stuff comes in the next chappy and if u no me, my 1st chapters (only lol) suck...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Ok im done  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Zelda I mean Mario :) no actually I do own Mario!  
  
Crazy Chick: No you dont...  
  
Mario: *runs in with a plate filled with choco chip cookies* Here you go, master!  
  
Crazy Chick: I'm flattered!  
  
Mario: Why? I was talking to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I specifically asked for MONSTER, not CHOCOLATE CHIP!!!!!!!! :(  
  
Mario: Comin up!  
  
Crazy Chick: O.o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When can I finally get a mission? Life in Star Haven is so boring," a squeaky voice sighed. "Well, you have kept all the rules, but you're just not trained well enough!" a louder voice sighed. That night a small star sat on the windowsill with a sigh (whats with all the sighing?) His name was Twink (sound familiar?) He loved Star Haven which is up in the clouds and had a nice house located right on the silver lining (every cloud MUST have a silver lining! ^_^) but life was sooooooo boring! Then suddenly a big wind swept in! "AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Twink screamed as the wind knocked him right out the window and off the cloud of Star Haven...  
  
"Yo Spike Koopa 159!" Bowser yelled, his voice dripping with annoyance. "I asked for my double latte 5 seconds ago, why isn't it here yet?!?!?!?" A small goomba approached Bowser slowly.  
  
"Umm, Spike Koopa 159 is dead."  
  
"Whatever, you'lll soon be dead too if you don't bring me a double latte!"  
  
"Yipes. Be back in a jiffy!" the small Goomba quivered. And strangely, he was back in a jiffy (which is quicker than a millisecond O.O) It looked like he never left, the only difference was the Goomba was holding a double chocolate latte (yummy!) and panting furiously.  
  
"Did I not ask for mocha?" Bowser [sighed], but not enraged, which confused the Goomba.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I can ONLY have mocha! I LIVE for it!" Bowser started to drool and his eyes went all hazy.  
  
"Umm, we ran out."  
  
"Then buy some more!" Bowser said, snapping awake and accidentally whacking the latte into the Goomba's face. "Oops, this is a cappacino...no, its an ice cap..." the Goomba said unhappily as he licked some of the chocolate ice cappacino off his dripping face, then suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah, I'm going to Mario's party, he shouldn't suspect a thing." Bowser nodded.  
  
"Good work, Goombario."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
CC: Does that name ring a bell? If it doesn't, its Mario's idolizer and friend, Goombario. What's he doing with Bowser? Oh yeah, this story will get to the funny stuff in the next chappie  
  
PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW! Its my first Mario story (clearly) 


	2. Get This Party Started

The Right Thing  
  
By Crazy Chick  
  
CC: Wow, I actually got reviews! I know that first chapter wasnt very detailed, but thats the last thing I ever am...lets hope this chapter is better...  
  
Disclaimer: I did own Mario, but he died. Not really, he just quit so umm, I dont own Mario...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHERE WE JUST LEFT OFF...  
  
Bowser snapped awake and accidentally whacked the latte into the Goomba's face. "Oops, this is a cappacino...no, its an ice cap..." the Goomba said unhappily as he licked some of the chocolate ice cappacino off his dripping face, then suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah, I'm going to Mario's party, he shouldn't suspect a thing." Bowser nodded.  
  
"Good work, Goombario."  
  
Later at Mario's house...  
  
"OK, every last invitation has been sent out," Luigi said, coming into the MARIO (see Luigi Mario? I changed the last name JUST 4 U!!!!!!!!! ;P) household after an hour at the post office (by the way Mario and Luigi's last name is now Mario, according to Luigi Mario. So there. Dont ask why) "One question...where exactly are you holding this party? Surely not here!" Luigi exclaimed, not able to imagine tons of guests basically wall-to-wall in the tiny house. "This IS my annual party, and I want to make a big splash at Peach's house..." Mario started. "Lets not hope this is one of your awful puns," Luigi inturrupted. "Too bad, because this 'big splash' is a pool party at Peach's place!" Mario said. "Cool," Luigi said, walking into the other half of Mario's house (from Paper Mario) with the bunk bed. A few seconds later, Luigi came back, either slouching or looking unusually short. He ran over to the table, sat down and shoved his face into a magazine, 'Plumbers Weekly'. "Wait a minute, weren't the invites sent last week?" Mario said suddenly. Luigi moved his face in more to hide his red- handed expression. "OK, WHAT were you doing in Toad Town or wherever you were?" "Nothing..." Luigi said in a squeaky voice. "Oh, did you go to the doctor's to see about your throat? Is that what you did in Toad Town?" Mario asked, noticing Luigi's unusually squeaky voice. "Um, ya, sure did. I ONLY go to Dr. Tree T.!" Luigi said, then realized he said a bit too much. "Oh, OK," Mario said as he started up the kettle (dont ask why) and then suddenly whirled around on his heel. "Isn't Dr. Tree T. a pediatrician?" "Got to go! Don't want to be late for my ballroom dancing lesson!" Luigi said, suddenly jumping up and scurrying out the door, still hiding his face with the magazine. "What ballroom dan-" "Hi bro, whats up?" Luigi said, coming from the bunk bed room. "What about your ballroom dancing lesson?" Mario said, hands on his hips. He didn't seem to notice that Luigi just went out the door (with the mag) and came back in from the other room (without the mag) "Oh, that was supposed to be a secret..." Luigi said shyly and turned a little red, then added, "I'm supposed to be there right now! Thanks for the reminder!" and ran out. Mario was seriously confused. At least the party was in an hour, where Mario could unwind. An hour later...  
  
Guests started to enter Peach's castle with swimming bags. Peach sat in her room, a little too lazy to change into her swimsuit just yet. She was surprised that Mario wasn't there yet...Mario had invited Bowser to the party. Peach still wasn't sure why, since Bowser hadn't been spotted around Mushroom Kingdom for a while and could have been holed up in his secret hideout devising some ultra-lame plot specially for today...There was a knock at the door. Peach sighed, since she knew it was one of the guards coming to say that one of the guests had arrived again. He had been pestering her every five seconds since the guests seemed to be flying in. "Your highness," the guard said, "Sir Goombario has arrived." Peach didn't catch it just then, but there was something nervous about the guard's voice.  
  
"This plot will be perfect!" Bowser said to no one in particular, rubbing his, umm, hands together in mischevious delight. "Now if you excuse me, I have a party to go to." Bowser began to strut out the door when a Magikoopa stopped him. "Wait, you forgot the little red Speedo you bought at the mall yesterday plus your other, uh, stuff!" he said all too loudly, holding up teeny red briefs, a Barney towel and polka-dotted underwear. Soon everyone in the room was staring at Bowser. But Bowser didn't care, it was just another excuse to fire another worker. Besides, nothing could ruin Bowser's perfect day. He was calmly walking down Pleasant Path (ignoring all the Toads who were backing away from Bowser's path) when he spotted something shimmering on the ground.  
  
Twink had been falling for a while now, and when all you see is clouds and birds quickly passing by, theres nothing to really do but think. "What will Ninja Finicky think of me now? I mean, I know he's quite picky and I should be proud that he thought I had some qualification, but all that's going down the sewers now...where am I going to land anyway? What if I come across Evil King Koopa? Recently he's preferred to be called Bowser, so the rumors say. Maybe I can sneak in to Peach's pool party. I've been hearing things about it all week..." Twink continued to blab to himself until a mischevious little idea came to him. "Who cares what the Ninja says? If I'm going to land on Earth and Ninja Finicky thinks I have some qualities, I might be able to do an...unassigned mission...after all, making people do good and helping them get what they want is what Stars are expected to do!" Within a few more hours, minutes, seconds, or whatever, Twink didn't expect to land in the middle of Pleasant Path just as Bowser was walking by...  
  
Bowser picked up the shimmering object. "Ooh, if it isn't a Star Kid. I know they're pretty worthless, but--" "Hey, don't go calling people worthless! I can be as top-notch as you!" the Star Kid yelled at Bowser instinctively. "Oh, got an attitude, huh?" "If thats what you want to call it, then sure..." "You could be very useful in my plan for destruction. My name's Bowser," Bowser said. "No offense or anything, but as a Star Child, I don't believe in destruction for no cause at all. By the way, you can call me Twink," Twink said, holding out a...hand...? for Bowser to shake. He accepted it. "If you're a Star Kid, you can give me just about any wish you want, right?" Bowser said, an evil smile spreading across his face. "Yup, just about. Just nothing too evil." Bowser's smile immediately faded. "OK, what's the condition? There's always a catch to this stuff," Bowser said. "Sorry, its not my fault! Anyway, for a week, you have to be-good," Twink said, then cringing at the thought of Bowser's reaction. "WHAT?!?!?!?!? What will you do if I'm not good?" "I'll nag you until you correct your mistakes, like this-" Twink caught his breath, then started to say, "Say goodbye to 3 wishes," until the words had absolutely no meaning at all. "Say goodbye to 3 wishes. Say goodbye to 3 wishes. Say goodbye to 3 wishes. Say goodbye-" "I GET THE MESSAGE, DUDE!" Bowser screamed, freaking out Twink. "Cool. It comes with a message-changing feature too, in case 'Say goodbye to 3 wishes' gets old," Twink said, sounding like an infomercial. "Impressive. But I'm not sold yet," Bowser said. "Um...I come in many selections of colors and I'm very nice and friendly," Twink bribed, trying to avoid Bowser's disapproving look. Then Twink decided to remind Bowser of the original purpose. "I come at no hidden costs or anything too. But if you don't want 3 wishes, thats OK..." Twink said. That got Bowser. "OK, its a deal. Now I've got to get to Peach's pool party..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
CC: Weird, huh? At least I hope it was more detailed for you peeps out there! CYA and review plz 


	3. Who's the bad boy now?

The Right Thing  
  
By Crazy Chick  
  
CC: Yo whats up peeps? Right now I'm really bored and in a weird mood so if this chapter sucks blame the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Why?  
  
Crazy Chick: Cuz your ugly!  
  
Some people: OH BURN!  
  
Crazy Chick: This aint freakin Cinderlink...I mean Cinderfella!  
  
Disclaimer: It isn't? No wonder everyone's giving me weird looks about my outfit!  
  
The disclaimer is wearing this weird medivalish rainbow colored outfit with tights, weird boots, tight shirt, you know. But of course the disclaimers wearing mostly red. He always wears red.  
  
Crazy Chick: You look kinda like Link in a Goron tunic with paint dumped all over his pretty little head. [Zelda stuff, jsyk (just so ya know)]  
  
Some people: OH BURN!  
  
Crazy Chick: Nah you look more like mido.  
  
Some people: OH BURN!  
  
Crazy Chick: And if you guys dont stop yelling 'oh burn' I'll have to slap the &(%# out of you until you're more multicolored than the disclaimer!  
  
Some people: OH BURN! Wait a minute, we're the ones being dissed?  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, DUH!  
  
Crazy Chick: Shut up Clifford.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like a big red dog to you!  
  
Crazy Chick: You just look like a big red #(!%$  
  
Some people: OH BURN!  
  
Crazy Chick: Thats it, get ready for big red swollen cheeks!  
  
Psychologist: She has a seriously short temper.  
  
Crazy Chick: You too, fatty!  
  
Some other person: Hey wouldn't crazy chick look crazy with red hair?  
  
Actually, that would look pretty cool.  
  
Crazy Chick: I'll stick with red highlights, thank you. Besides, what if I turn my whole head orange like my sister who looks very ugly? (sorry lis AKA convex kirby IM KIDDING)  
  
Some other person: You'd look uglier than you already do!  
  
Some people: OH BURN!  
  
Some other person: Even though tha—  
  
Crazy Chick: Oh shut up and leave it at that.  
  
SORRY ABOUT THAT. I'M ON A SERIOUS SUGAR HIGH. I'M TIRED. AND I'LL LET YOU READ THE STORY. OK? OK.  
  
WHERE WE JUST LEFT OFF...

"Oh, did you go to the doctor's to see about your throat? Is that what you did in Toad Town?" Mario asked, noticing Luigi's unusually squeaky voice. "Um, ya, sure did. I ONLY go to Dr. Tree T.!" Luigi said, then realized he said a bit too much. "Oh, OK," Mario said, then suddenly whirled around on his heel. "Isn't Dr. Tree T. a pediatrician?" "Got to go! Don't want to be late for my ballroom dancing lesson!" Luigi said, suddenly jumping up and scurrying out the door, still hiding his face with the magazine. "What ballroom dan—" "Hi bro, whats up?" Luigi said, coming from the bunk bed room. "What about your ballroom dancing lesson?" Mario said, hands on his hips. He didn't seem to notice that Luigi just went out the door (with the mag) and came back in from the other room (without the mag) "Oh, that was supposed to be a secret..." Luigi said shyly and turned a little red, then added, "I'm supposed to be there right now! Thanks for the reminder!" and ran out. Mario was seriously confused. At least the party was in an hour, where Mario could unwind. An hour later...  
  
Guests started to enter Peach's castle with swimming bags. Peach sat in her room. She was surprised that Mario wasn't there yet...Mario had invited Bowser to the party. Peach still wasn't sure why. There was a knock at the door. Peach sighed, since she knew it was one of the guards coming to say that one of the guests had arrived again. "Your highness," the guard said, "Sir Goombario has arrived." Peach didn't catch it just then, but there was something nervous about the guard's voice.  
  
"I GET THE MESSAGE, DUDE!" Bowser screamed, freaking out Twink. "Cool. It comes with a message-changing feature too, in case 'Say goodbye to 3 wishes' gets old," Twink said, sounding like an infomercial. "Impressive. But I'm not sold yet," Bowser said. "Um...I come in many selections of colors and I'm very nice and friendly," Twink bribed, trying to avoid Bowser's disapproving look. Then Twink decided to remind Bowser of the original purpose. "I come at no hidden costs or anything too. But if you don't want 3 wishes, thats OK..." Twink said. That got Bowser. "OK, its a deal. Now I've got to get to Peach's pool party..."  
  
whteva   
  
"Mama-freakin mushroom-mia, this is boring," Peach said. She wanted to wait until Mario got there, but he was obviously late and Peach was bored out of her mind. Besides, it was hot outside and Peach couldn't wait to show off her string bikini to Daisy and the gang. Just as Peach started to sit up, the guard burst in. "Jeez, can't you knock?" Peach yelled. "So sorry. By the way, theres another guest here." "Is it Mario?" "Nope." "Dammit." "WHAT WAS THAT, PRINCESS PEACHERINIA PENELOPE POPPY PETUNIA PENNY PETAL PATRICIA PRISCILLA PATTY PAMELA PATSY PATIENCE PARSON PAULA PAISLEY PAULETTE PANDORA PEYTON PETRA PERDITA PEONY PEARLIE PAULINA PEARLIE PEGGY PEPPER POLLY PANIZ PARIS PAOLA PARRY PREMALA PORTIA POOKIE POSY PRUNELLA PAIGE PHEOBE PHYLICIA TOADSTOOL?" "Dangnabit." Dangnabit? Where the hell-- "WHAT WAS THAT, PRINCESS PEACHERINIA PENELOPE POP—" "umm, hey." "Hey? I know what you were thinking." "How?" "I wasn't gonna tell anyone...but I have a sort of 'what women want' psychic power thing. Too bad I'm not as hot as Mel Gibson." "Uh, Mel Gibson isn't hot." "Ya think? Thats what my girlfriend thinks." "Whatever. So who's here?" "Uh, King Koopa Bowser shudder and some other little star kid." "Let them in." "WHAT?" "Aw screw you, I gotta go change." "Oh, I see." The guard winked mischeviously at Peach. "EWWW! Changing for Bowser is going TOO far!" Peach grimaced, grossed out. "I just thought...you know...I saw what you bought yesterday..." "What's wrong with my bikini?" "Isn't it kind of, umm, small?" "What are you talking about?" Peach yelled. She saw a teenier bikini she liked, but if her mom was there, she'd totally disapprove, so Peach got a more, uh, covering bikini. "Whatever, I'm going," Peach said, walking to the door. Loser. "I HEARD THAT MISSY!" the guard yelled. Peach quickly dashed down the stairs to the dressing room. It was burning in this (un-air conditioned) hole.  
  
Mario glanced at his mushroom shaped watch. "Mama mia! I'm late, Peachie's gonna be pissed off!" Mario grimaced, worried. Then he grinned. "But I'll finally get to see this bikini Peach has been talking about all week!" Mario ran for the castle after a quick little trip through the warp pipe. Mario was surprised to see people staring in shock at the door leading to Peach's castle. "What's wrong?" Mario asked. "King Koopa Bowser just came! He had a star kid hostage!" a toad quivered. "Oh, ol Bowser showed up, eh? And he brought a guest!" Mario said perkily. Everyone looked at Mario weirdly. "What, is it the hat? It was really expensive!" All the toads looked at Mario's hat. "OK, maybe I got it for $25..." The toads still stared. "OK, maybe for $10..." The toads turned to Mario's hat again. "OK, I got it from Wal-Mart! Happy? Good!" Mario yelled, freaked out. A little kid yelled, "Lets go to Wal-Mart for some cool hats!" And a huge mob of people ran for the nearest Wal-Mart, leaving Mario by his lonesome. Or something like that.  
  
Bowser noticed Mario walk in through the door. "Oh that dumb Mario will ruin my plans! How I hate him!" Bowser growled quietly and fiercely. "Say goodbye to three wishes," Twink started up. "Oh no, what have I done????" Bowser thought. It was getting infuriating. "SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" Bowser yelled. But it didn't work. "Say goodbye to three wishes. Say goodbye to three wishes. Say goodbye..." Bowser thought. "Umm, I don't hate Mario?" Twink continued to repeat the annoying sentence, but quieter. "OK, forget my plans. I came here to have fun, right?" Bowser said with a smile. Twink inhaled a deep breath. "Whew! That was hard! Now lets take a dip in the pool, shall we?" Twink said, floating off towards the pool entrance. Bowser started to follow, then felt a small poke in his back. "What the..." Bowser said as he turned around. There was Goombario, in all his cute innocence. "What are you doing here?" the Goomba demanded, "Could you make it more obvious?????" Bowser started to explain, but Goombario inturrupted. "You know what, I don't care OK? I don't care. But I am afraid to inform you that one of the guards knows. Excuse me, I mean knew..." Goombario said. "What are you trying to say?!?! Take care of him!" Bowser yelled. "Oh, don't worry, I already did..." Goombario said, a glint of pure evil in his eye. "I didn't know you had it in you! Now leave my presence you puny underling..." Bowser commanded, shooing Goombario off and away. "He doesn't know what I'm up to, does he? Well, I guess he will find out his own time........." Goombario said quietly with an evil smirk.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
CC: That was crappy. I can't balance suspiciousness and funnyness I guess. Hey that kind of rhymes! Oh well. Review! Please! 


End file.
